nick's and judy's life
by thegamers
Summary: This is the life of nick and Judy so see the way they live come and see how they bond. this is my first fanfic so please don't hate.
1. Chapter 1

Judy woke up excited she put her uniform on ready to go to the zpd ready to solve case's with nick chief bogo gave the order to solve a murder mystery. that hasn't been solved in 4 month's oh god murder mystery's nick this is going to be so fun Judy said nick yeh so we got to solve this murder mystery about... who got murdered chief bogo

a one year old rhino and a two year old elephant them both were playing in the

apartment they were shot in the head. Judy stooped chief

bogo started crying who could do such a thing like this nick said to Judy carrots we got a case to solve OK...OK oh god im going to need a rabbit espresso after this no Judy that will go around the world like two point million miles per hour just have a rabbit coffee and a chocolate chip cookie ok but we better solve this quick and tell the mum who did it if we find out OK carrots lets get going

Judy and nick head towards there zpd car on there way to apartment. nick said man a baby rhino and a baby elephant wow are you ready to solve this case carrots Judy said no i am upset i heard from chief bogo about this mystery anyway this looks like the apartment this case may take a while to solve said nick.

Judy said yes a week or two it may take us nick he said thats a long time to solve a mystery Judy yeh pretty long but any way as soon as start as soon we can Finnish good cuas i dont want to see blood for 2 weeks and a half. Judy and nick arrived at the apartment were the baby's got murdered well lets get this over and done with hay Judy yep well i cant wait to see inside.

oh god there's the blood nick said and thats the spot were they got shot i guess said nick Judy was going to cry again but nick had tissue in his pocket thanks nick oh look what murderer left behind him what a gun nick get your tranquilize ready why cuase the murderer might be back soon.

OK nick said Judy are you going to a lot of fun. yeh Judy said hay Judy you should come round mine to have dinner later. OK what time. um...seven thirty. OK nick anyway lets continue we only got two hours left till we've finished are shift said nick.

let's come back tomorrow while the zpd find the finger print's on the gun. later while Judy arrived at nicks apartment hi Judy. hi nick whats for. dinner i dont know what do you want for dinner. um...pizza and carrots. OK carrots coming right up. as soon as i say carrots really nick. yep just relax on the couch Judy feel like home. OK. nick goes to make dinner for Judy while Judy watches TV nick has Finnish doing the dinner here you go Judy thanks nick. Judy tasted a bit of his pizza and carrots

wow this is nice nick nick blushed and said thanks Judy so what are you doing on your day off on next day.

i dont know why are you asking i will tell you why tomorrow. OK said Judy. Judy eat her dinner so did nick they started watching TV the movie they were watching is called shark is death Judy was scared a bit when shark comes out from the water and kills a couple of people after when the movie had Finnish they started getting tired and they started playing a game called rabbit and fox kart Judy won the first couple of times nick won a couple more than Judy.

wow nick you won that game you sly fox. dumb bunny. anyway i should head back to my apartment nick thought he should drive Judy home and catch a train back. hay Judy i should drive you home and i could catch the train back OK nick dives Judy home and cached the train back home before Judy went asleep she texted nick we should that again nick replied yeh we should they both went to sleep Judy woke up and started

texting nick are you up yet. nick replied saying yep i am. OK i will pick you up at seven o'clock. nick replied OK. Judy started driving to nicks apartment Judy arrived and nocked on the door nick answered and Judy said as soon as nick opened the door Judy said are you ready to make the world a better place. nick jumped in horror ah oh god...yes i am Judy laughed hahaha did i make you jump. yes you did. aww you por fox anyway lets go and see how the zpd is doing with the gun.

nick and Judy got the gun and got back to the scene the zpd said the owner for this gun is a male bear he had killed allot of children Judy started ohh god...that bear is going to pay for all the deaths he had caused lets go and get him oh and Judy. yeh. the zpd said he lives in abandoned house up north. nick and Judy got in there zpd cars headed up to the house up north they arrived.

this place looks a bit scary said Judy oh well lets start investigating

Judy get your tranquilizer ready OK nick. nick and Judy opened the door quietly and sneakily head down the corridor Judy and nick heard a sound.

it sound's like the male bear is on the phone Judy turned her head round the corner and she can see a bomb with a stuffed bear and a lot of shot guns and pistols and machine guns Judy phone a sound. Judy put your phone on mute the male bear heard the sound from Judy's phone hello who's there Judy and nick went to the door but the male picked up a pistol and went round the corner and shot nick in the arm and shot Judy by the shoulder before the male bear picked up Judy and Nicholas. Judy called for help. clawhauser get help nick and i are down we are traped in a house up north. the male bear fired another bullet at Judy on the right middle finger he picked up Judy and nick and tied them on the chair five minuets later male bear started tourchering them. you might wont to stop hearting my friend the male bear looked at nick aw your freind told me to stop hearting you how about i break your "knuckles" Judy moaned no pleas stop hearting my friend said Judy. the male bear heard some "sirens" chief bogo slammed the door down and said this is the police put your paw's up the male bear didn't no what to do so he said never chief bogo said this is your final warning come out with your paw's up or we will shoot the male bear had no chance but to hand himself in chief bogo got some other cops to arrest him and chief bogo untied nick and Judy and called the ambulance to take them to the hospital they got a couple of months off from work. nick what was that you were going to ask me. oh yes nick is nervous to tell her but he spat it out would you like to go down city in the restaurant then hang around mine tomorrow. Judy blushed then said yes.

i hope you guys enjoyed part 1 part 2 will be coming soon


	2. part 2

zootopia

part 2 nick's and Judy's date

Judy is getting ready to go to the restaurant in the city with nick. nick is putting his suit on and his bow tie. he texted Judy are you ready yes i will pick you up at five thirty. OK Judy car in her zpd car and gone over to nick's she text nick saying im on my way wait outside nick texted her back OK. Judy arrived at nick's are you ready yes OK next stop carrots stop i mean dinner stop Judy laughed drove nick and her to the restaurant and parked her zpd car. Judy and nick got a seat nick choose a seat Judy and got her sitting on it. nick got a seat for him self the waiter came over to nick and Judy and said are you ready to order Judy said yeh um...can i have a rabbit coffee with some carrots with pizza and rabbit chips. OK anything else said the waiter yeh um can have a dobble chipped burger and some foxy chips and bacon thank you anything else said the waiter oh and a fox coffee and that's it thank you.

the waiter gone over to the counter and gave the order to chief nick and Judy is waiting for the order the waiter came over with order and they started eating. Judy is almost finished her dinner nick has already finished his dinner Judy had finished her's Judy said we should take a walk down in the snow. yeh sure they started taking a walk in the snow they walked throw the park while it's cover in snow this is beautiful yeh it looks cool Judy and nick walked by a frozen pond and a lake Judy and nick stopped by the lake and started throwing stone's because of the awesome sound it make's nick thought it's time to go to the apartment Judy said yeh we should head back to your's Judy drive's up to nick's and relax on the couch and started watching tv. Judy got in a really confitable position so did nick but there's something in the air they can sense to them it feels touching whats in the air but its just there berths nick and Judy are moving closer to them self as the film goes on at the end they relax and nick thought they should watch another film called i will catch your tail at most of the scene's got scared if she would lose her tail then it came to the end of the movie.

im going to go home OK see tomorrow carrots OK. Judy drove back to her apartment then started going to sleep so did nick but as soon as nick got on to his bed he got distracted on his i cod he is watched a couple of video's on carrot tube then put his i cod to the side of his bed then put it on charge and got to sleep. Judy woke excited she ran to her kitchen and started making her self some breakfast she then got on the table then started texting nick didn't even want to wake up but Judy kept on texting him so he had it and started texting her back nackered.

Judy thought she should relax for a bit then take a walk in the snow and come back home but when she has got home nick was outside waiting for her nick thought he should make a visit.  
Judy brought nick to her apartment what are you doing here nick i thought i should come over for a visit. OK Judy took nick to her apartment and got nick to relax and feel like home nick layed right down on the couch Judy made nick a doughnut and a fox coffee and made self a doughnut and a rabbit espresso it was ten o clock in the after noon.

nick is getting ready to back to his apartment but she has stopped her and called him to her room yeh come here in really gentle breath nick got closer and closer to Judy.

then Judy grabbed nick's tie and pulled his nose to wards her then kissed thank you for those nights out that's alright carrots. that walk in the snow that was cool yeh only if we have a pet pooping all over the place and fed for twice a day that would be cool any way you sly fox get going OK you dumb bunny OK see in fext or fur time OK you red and orange fur fox.

nick left and cached the train back to his house and started going to bed. Judy is watching a video on fur tube she is watching abandoned theme parks and try's to see whats wrong with them but after that she went to bed and fell asleep in the morning Judy woke up and started fexting nick they got a message telling them that the y got a case to solve today and Judy got dressed and drives to nick Judy knocked and nick awnserd.

hello beautiful nick replied and said hello hansom how are you how am i ha well im not even ready so you stand in the sitting room and wait wile i change OK OK Judy replied nick went over and got dressed ready. Judy and nick got into their zpd car and head to the zpd and gone up to chief bogo's office yes sir i need to speek to you quickly nick and Judy took a seat on the chairs on front of chief bogo desk yes sir i called you her today because tomorrow is fur bike day and two famous bikers bringing their manga's and they called in saying they need back up police and they said that theirs a couple of cat's trying to attack them nick stopped chief bogo and said wait are they called TG and LTN chief bogo said yeh why i. love those bikers i watch them on fur tube any way are you guy's up for it. yes sir said nick and Judy i cant wait to see them and their manga's.

hope you guy enjoyed part 2 part 3 is coming next month.


	3. fur bike day and the bikers with magna's

zootopia part 3

fur bike day and the two bikers with magna's

Judy and Nick rushed to there zpd car and rushed to their department nick Judy asked yeh can I stay round yours tonight yes said Nick OK what do you want to do then wile your at my house um I don't know takeaway OK said Nick.

Nick grabbed his phone and calls the takeaway store and they said. Hi witch takeaway store do you want oh um Judy witch takeaway do you want me to call. It's up to you sir shut up With store um zfc ok zfc please coming right up hi what do you want in zfc. Um two chicken litus Chips and a diet fur ok sir it will. be 20 minutes OK said nick how long is it going to take 20 minutes.  
Oh god yes I know it's really long they started cuddling on the couch wile watching a film they heard a Nock on the door. Hello Nick opens the door and said hello OK so here is two chicken and letus chipped with two diet fur OK and thanks and here's the change Thank you sir your welcome. Nick bought the food and took them to the table.

OK so here's one chicken and letus chipped with one diet fur and the other one is for me not for you ha im sorry you got your own anyway so im sorry. you better be said Judy walking really slowly towards nick and when she has reached him she kissed. ok! i did not see that comming i no you didnt ok so lets go and eat OK said nick.

they started eating on the couch while watching paw with a lot gore and traps that sneaky little villein that a doll that been controlled by a nasty polar bear and a terrible black cat that furism said Judy oh anyway i am done eating are you yep wow i didn't eat quick that time yeh i know ah man i cant wait to see there magna's oh god yes i know how much you love motor bikes anyway i have done really so are you done or are you done shut up nick hahaha im sorry dumb bunny. sly fox. so its getting late so im going to bed alright OK said nick you sleep on the couch and i sleep on the bed no Judy you sleep on the couch and i sleep on the bed OK i was only just messing with you.

Judy and nick fell asleep nick was dreaming about buying Judy a bike and Judy was dreaming about buying nick a bike but a cool one so they woke up they were so excited.  
hay Judy im going to give you a surprise present for you im going to be buying you a furdom what nothing hahahaha.

its only a surprise i cant tell you about said Judy. i know and the surprise going to give you soon im not going to tell you about i mean it might furdom. "hahaha" very funny said Judy. what im being onist what nothing. nick laughed really quietly so Judy coudnt hear but Judy heard. nick "sighed" you heard me didn't you said nick. yep i did now lets get going said Judy. nick and Judy got into there zpd car before they meet up with the bikers. a husky and a wolf said Judy oh a husky and a wolf well this is going to be fun meting the bikers i am so excited. i bet you are excited you excited fox. hay i thought you would be excited too said nick. i am said Judy. OK then name three bikes that you like said nick. um a moped for one and a magna and a furda said Judy.

nick was thinking witch one to chose for her and he thought a magna would look sexy on her. how much do you love magna's said nick. really good bike that is so yeh i like magna's too a hundred percent said Judy. "OK"said nick. why were you asking said Judy.  
just wondering said nick. "OK" said Judy.

Judy and nick arrived at a street in zootopia they have been told to meet the two bikers there. were are they asked nick. there said Judy. were i dont see them said nick. there said Judy in an angry voice. hahaha i know im just being "sarcastic" said nick. hay are you guys the one that we called said TG. um... yeh my name is Judy and this is my partner nick said Judy. OK so lets get into the main area were fur bike day is said LTN. yeh OK we will be right behind you in are zpd car said nick. yeh OK said TG.

they started heading towards the main area were fur bike day is Judy parked the zpd car right next to LTN and TG mana's. nice parking Judy hops said LTN. thanks i caould do better said Judy. nick has seen a magna that cost 1.500 dollars nick is going to buy when she is not looking. but Judy has seen a "susbision" walking polar bear that has just bought a gun. nick you stay here i got to go check out that bear that just bought a gun said Judy. OK i will go and have a look at the bikes over there OK said nick. yeh OK im gonna go now said Judy. OK said nick.

nick started walking towards the magna that he seen that Judy may like a magna that the colour is purple and the seat is blue and the engine is silver and the handle is also painted as blue and purple so nick walked over there and bought it for her. but while Judy was chasing the polar bear the bikers were talking to someone else and nick has just got the key to Judy's bike. the bikers are still talking to someone but that someone else behind them that has a nife to people so nick called for backup while the bikers can continue talking to the the people there talking to and the other two behind them with knifes was getting ready to attack them Judy called for backup saying she catches the male polar bear.

nick is waiting to hear sirens coming down the street Judy told nick that the male bear has been "captured" OK carrots now come over here you will find out why. Judy started running to nick the two bikers were getting a bit worried about the gards that was next to them. "TG" behind you TG turned around and seen the criminal nick heard the sirens around the block. they are surrounded said Judy "yep" nick replied chief bogo came into the scene were the criminals are and walked over to nick and Judy nice job hops and Wilde we can take fro here. OK said Judy carrots I've got a present to show you later so do i will of say good bye to TG and LTN while you get the zpd car and drive to the apartment what about you i will just walk for a my there OK said Judy OK carrots but you better be there at seven.

OK said Judy nick drive's the zpd car to the apartment while Judy says good bye to TG and LTN after that Judy goes over to a fur bike store and see's a magna a red and orange magna so she buy's and drives to the apartment. Judy park's the bike next to the bike that was purple Judy is confused why that parked there Judy got in to the apartment and seen nick waiting for Judy. OH GREAT "CARROTS". yes nick i need to tell you something said nick. i need to tell you something to. you go first nick. OK um... iiiiii...bought you a magna. cool that purple one "outside". yeh said nick alright your turn. OK there's something i need to tell you. what said nick in confession. im...pregnant. what said nick really confuesed. with a magna. nick laughed for five minuet's ha very funny. i know right but i did buy you a magna. cool said nick. we can ride them tomorrow said Judy but first we haft to get to sleep. OK carrots you sleep on the couch and i sleep on the bed got. nononono i sleep on the bed you sleep on the couch ok carrots good night said nick. good bye replied Judy.

OK guy's i hoped you've enjoyed this fanfic i looked at the comments i got from the first fanfic and in fanition that helped me write better in the fanfictions next fanfic will be next month.


End file.
